


Twisting the Odds

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how Jazz threw himself into that last fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisting the Odds

No mech should have been able to survive what had just happened. That much system integrity loss was a devastating blow to the spark. However, Jazz had realized his run to buy the human and Optimus time was suicidal. He shunted as much away from peripheral systems as he could and remain mobile, throwing a last minute back-up to the server he had hijacked earlier here on Earth.

It was a gamble, but Jazz was always one to twist the odds in his favor. If Ratchet could recover his frame quick enough, then his gamble might just pay off dividends.


End file.
